


姚琛变小了

by monokamui



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokamui/pseuds/monokamui
Relationships: 姚颜四起 颜琛
Kudos: 8





	姚琛变小了

有一天，姚琛变小了。

哎等等，这么重大的事情，就只用一句话交代吗？

没错，没什么前因后果。

张颜齐摸摸鼻子，语调平平地如此陈述，反正这么超自然的现象，也许多眨几下眼就发现是自己在做梦呢？那样就没什么必要解释清楚。

你们只要知道，接下来我要对姚琛做大坏事就可以了。

张颜齐盯着坐在他的手掌上，和自己的大眼瞪小眼的拇指姚琛——

“我明明有一个半手掌那么大呢。”

那就是芭比娃娃姚琛——

“你说什么呢！”

张颜齐觉得姚琛有点吵，于是给了他一个脑瓜崩，在姚琛“啊……”地痛叫起来后，张颜齐愉快地摇头晃脑。

“你看起来好像一只吃多了巧克力的大型犬。”

捂着额头的芭比娃娃倔强反击。

大型犬不开心了，决定直接扯掉芭比娃娃的小衣服小裤子。

“呃……”

无论变小的姚琛多想保护住自己的衣服，都犹如蚍蜉撼树，那么还不如一开始就老老实实地伸胳膊伸腿让张颜齐脱……虽然他本来也没打算抵抗。

背心掀过头顶脱下，姚琛的头发被撩得乱乱的，他低下头一边甩甩头一边用手抓抓翘起的毛，调整发型的过程中他感受到了所处高度的变化。

“把我对着你的裤裆干嘛，变态。”

嘴巴上吐着槽，脸上却是笑着，张颜齐另一手把裤子拉链解开，释放出和本人丧颓系相貌不符，精神奕奕的齐小弟，让它直直对着姚琛线条分明的腹肌。

姚琛伸出小手摸了上去，是真的小手，虽然张颜齐以前也总打趣“姚琛你手这么小，一把就被我攥住了，注定要做我的婆娘”，但现在都小到包不住齐小弟的脑袋了，未免让张颜齐有点犹豫还要不要继续做下去。

“好大……”

得做，当然得做下去。这种一波三折淌着水的声音叫张颜齐一听就硬得更厉害，反正此情此景也不见得是真的，这么会勾引他的姚琛不吃一吃岂不可惜？

张颜齐将拇指和食指比划成一个小三角，左右卡住姚琛的脸，活动着指关节一通揉，把那个前些日子瘦到凹陷的小肉脸揉得泛红，才被姚琛拍打着手指赶走。

脸蛋红扑扑的，更像娃娃了。

芭比娃娃低头凑近向上勾起的龟头，嘴巴对上渗出前液的马眼，这个画面本应该挺煽情的，但张颜齐怎么看怎么像那个“小仓鼠吃香蕉”的表情包，这多余的脑补让他憋笑到喉咙震动，直到微妙的吞咽声疯狂敲击他脑中那道理智的线。

“咕嘟”“咕嘟”

平时只用软舌一卷就能和唾液融为一体的液体量，对于芭比娃娃来说也有些太大了，竟然需要他如饮水一般咽下两次。

也许是老天都看不下去张颜齐瞎想，那么轻不可微的声音几乎在他的耳里放大了二十倍，清晰到他好像都看到了在姚琛鼓起的脸颊慢慢平下去时，他那被挡住的喉咙是怎样滑动的。

“咳……咳咳……”

太激动了就会导致肉棒汁分泌过多，猛地涌进姚琛的嘴里，未经喉咙口的同意就溅入食道，可想而知会呛到无防备的娃娃，但张颜齐毫无悔改之意。

他可是要做大坏事的。

呛到小脸通红也仍试图舔吸马眼的姚琛被两根手指拉倒，斜躺在张颜齐的手掌上，修长四指稍微收拢虚握住他，大拇指抵在他的头顶上方，这个动作让姚琛有种不妙的预感。

“姚老师，你的腹肌锻炼得真好。”

“你还有胸。”

“我有和你说过你的乳头是深粉色的吗？或者你自己知道？”

你不只和我说过一次，但这种场合下我比较希望你不要说了。

“嗯……”

姚琛仰着头喟叹，张颜齐手指上的指纹在平时微不足道，现在似乎显得有点粗糙了，多这样揉按几下，他可能就会因为整个性器都被撩拨而绝顶——还好张颜齐克制了他的好奇心，但姚琛还是去了，通过另一种玩弄方法。

对芭比娃娃来说大到离谱的家伙贴着姚琛的性器向上滑，滑过腹肌，滑过乳沟，最后偏离脖子歪在姚琛扬起的脑袋旁，这段距离足够累积相当程度的快感。

性液随着性器的的滑动沾了姚琛一身，里面应该还混杂了姚琛射出的精液，被大号肉棒压开，四散着涂满姚琛的躯干。

还不光是躯干，姚琛从令他头昏眼花的高潮中清醒，不适地摇了摇头，他的耳朵好像也沾到乱七八糟的液体了，最好不要流进耳道里。

哦，齐小弟的头和张颜齐的头一样，都很大，已经比姚琛的头大了。

张颜齐看着那个摇晃的小脑袋，不知为何有些自慢，这想必不是因为“头大”，而是因为那张一高潮就会浮现颓靡红色的小脸——漂亮的芭比娃娃是属于他的，他不该自慢吗？

“呃，等……”

还没来得及发出声音就被快感击倒，姚琛咬着手指“唔唔”地叫着，被怪物肉棒粗暴地摩擦身体。

他从没如此清楚地感觉到阴茎的脉络，光滑的表皮在快速运动中也可以点火，龟头一次次磨过乳头或乳沟蹭上他的耳朵头发，下流的汁水哗啦哗啦地溅到姚琛的脖子下巴上，最终他的头颈也无一处幸免。

这太超过了！

姚琛尖叫着扭动肢体，他刚刚又去了，精液被怪物肉棒捅上来溅了他一脸，他开始分不清脸上湿漉漉的液体都是些什么。

“姚琛……”

张颜齐在舒爽的叹息中呼唤了他的名字，姚琛双眼朦胧，无法向声音的方向对焦，他睁不开眼睛，汁水糊了他满头满脸，只能靠眼泪杯水车薪地冲刷掉。

“四肢也借我用一下吧……”

姚琛几乎要骂人了，为什么都这样折腾他了，张颜齐还这么贪心，而他又为什么毫不反抗就照他说的做了，害得他全身都被沾染，每一块皮肤都成了性玩具。

修长四肢缠抱上阴茎时，生理和心理快感到达了一个峰值，张颜齐手动得凶了点，逼出了姚琛的哭闹，搞得他像个施虐狂，不过他现在做得就很像那么回事。

“姚琛，你用过飞机杯吗？”

张颜齐兴奋地说着胡话，手握紧了一点让阴茎左右晃动着碾压姚琛的身体，他的专属飞机杯就发出了更可爱的声音。

“你比任何一个飞机杯都好用，这个比方好像有点太缺德了，但你真的很让我舒服。”

“——”

“又射了吗，射吧，我也要射了。”

专属飞机杯收紧了四肢，被磨红的皮肤已经不能承受更多，除了劈头盖脸落下来的白浆。

像是坠落的果实般红涨，像是搁浅的鱼儿般湿润，姚琛四肢瘫软垂落，无力地躺在张颜齐的掌中，这种衰败的美感刺激到了张颜齐，让他的神经宛遭雷击。

也许他之后会想为他的娃娃创作些什么。

不过那都是之后的事了，现在，游戏还远远没有结束。


End file.
